Biarkan Dia Pergi
by kinikama hatake
Summary: Sasuke galau maksimal gara - gara hyuuga hinata , sebenarnya ada masalah apa sasuke dengan hinata ?


Yoo minna perkenalkan saya author baru di sini ^^, semoga kalian suka yaa sama fanfic pertama saya ^^ , muah muah :*

**Warning : gag jelas , alur maju -mundur , galau to the max**

**just Sasuke POV **

**Disclaimer : naruto hanya PUNYA KAKAK MASASHI KISHIMOTO :***

**selamat menikmati**

* * *

Biarkan Dia Pergi

Sasuke pov...

Wanita itu masih sama saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya , masih menampilkan senyum sehangat mentari pagi , rambutnya yang berwarna indigo masih tergerai dengan indah . Aku benci ketika melihatnya menangis , aku benci tidak bisa menjadi sandaran hati baginya yang sedang bersedih , aku benci ketika ada orang lain yang sedang mengisi hatinya , dan aku benci dengan diriku sendiri yang mampu mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya tapi tak pernah bisa memilikinya . Setelah dia pergi baru aku menyadari bahwa aku tak bisa hidup tanpa melihat dirinya , memang kelihatan sangat klise dengan diriku yang sebenarnya. Bahkan sampai detik ini hanya dirinyalah yang selalu membuatku tersenyum melepas topeng angkuh yang selalu aku kenakan , hanya dirinyalah yang membuatku seperti pulang kerumah hanya dengan menatap matanya yang teduh. Aku sadar aku harus merebutnya kembali dengan cara apapun , tapi aku takut jika dia tidak bisa menerimaku dan hanya memandangku dengan tatapan takut , aku tidak mau itu terjadi ... Oh Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dia mau berpaling padaku ?

Hyuuga Hinata , wanita yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku selama ini , sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra , ya kalian pasti berpikir aku gila , menyukai seorang wanita yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak , tapi satu yg harus kalian tahu bahwa aku menyukainya sejak kami di sekolah dasar , dia berbeda dari kebanyakan perempuan yang selalu mengelilingiku, dia manis , ramah, lembut , ah dan dia juga anggun. Hinata wanita pertama yang mampu menjungkir balikkan hidupku yang tadinya suram menjadi berwarna , aku baru tahu jatuh cinta menimbulkan efek yang sangat besar bagi kehidupanku. Sayang beribu sayang belum sempat aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya , dia pindah dan menghilang begitu saja membuatku seperti orang gila yang tersesat. Aku menunggunya bertahun – tahun hingga akhirnya aku bertemu kembali dengannya saat aku kelas XII SMA , dia masuk saat semester pertama, dan tatapannya masih sama seperti saat aku pertama kali melihatnya teduh dan menenangkan , aku bersyukur doaku di jawab oleh Kami-sama dengan mempertemukanku lagi dengannya. Dari situ aku mulai sadar bahwa aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar dia menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Aku mulai gencar mendekatinya dan dia ternyata memberikan respon positif , ah aku sangat senang ... Tapi saat musim dingin di bulan Desember dia memberikan kejutan yang sangat menohok hatiku , bahwa dia akan bertungan dengan lelaki pilihan ayahnya , aku marah , aku kecewa dengannya. Dia hanya menangis saat aku marah padanya , aku tersadar seharusnya aku tidak terlalu terbawa emosi dan malah menyalahkannya. Seketika itu aku memeluknya , dia meronta mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukanku padanya . Hatiku sangat sakit saaat dia meronta seperti itu , akhirnya aku melepaskan pelukanku kepadanya , dan aku berkata jujur dengannya bahwa aku menyukainya semenjak dia masih di sekolah dasar, dia sedikit terkejut kemudian perlahan –lahan senyumnya mengembang , dia juga sebenarnya menyukaiku , tetapi dia tidak bisa menjadi milikku , aku sadar akan hal itu , dan kami hanya bisa terdiam , akhirnya aku hanya mampu mengucapkan semoga dia berbahagia dengan lelaki pilihan ayahnya , aku dapat melihat bola matanya berkabut kembali dan dia menangis , aku sungguh bodoh membiarkan dia menangis seorang diri , aku meninggalkannya karna aku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya lagi...

Lima tahun kemudian aku bertemu kembali dengannya , ya dengan cinta pertamaku , kulihat dia sedang menggendong bayi lelaki dan disebelahnya ada lelaki berambut blonde yang bisa kutebak adalah suaminya . Hatiku bagai dibelah dua melihat dia bahagia dengan lelaki pilihan ayahnya. Aku tersadar bahwa seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengingat – ngingat lagi tentangnya yang sudah berbahagia dengan kehidupan rumah tangganya , sempat aku berpikir untuk menculiknya dan menjadikan dia wanitaku untuk selama – lamanya , kalian pasti berpikir bahwa aku egois sekali , yah aku egois karna dia . Tapi kuurungkan semua niatku itu , aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai lelaki penghancur rumah tangga seseorang . Yah aku tersadar bahwa cinta memang tidak sepenuhnya harus memiliki , terkadang kita harus menerima bahwa yang seharusnya menjadi pilihan kita tidak bisa menjadi pilihan kita , dan aku harus membiarkan dia pergi , pergi dalam artian bahagia bersama rumah tangganya , dan aku harus tetap melanjutkan hidupku yang sempat hancur karena dia ... Setidaknya aku akan mencoba mengiklaskan dia bahagia...

** THE END **

**Akhir kata reviews yaaa minna kalo bisa :D . terima kasih ^^**


End file.
